Fathers
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: Lugratsu drabble based off a prompt. "I'm pregnant." T for language.
Lucy paced the lounge room, trying to not let her anxiousness show. Both her boyfriends sat on the couch watching her every movement as they waited for her to make the important announcement she had said she had interrupted their video gaming to make 'right this instant'.

Natsu seemed to have picked up on the nervous energy that was probably pouring out of Lucy. It was manifesting in him fidgeting to the point of distraction; bouncing up and down, changing sitting position, and whining impatiently.

Gray was showing just how worried he was by the simple fact that he was forgoing snapping at Natsu in favour of giving Lucy every ounce of his attention. The only other sign he gave was the hand gripping Natsu's like a vice in an attempt to keep them both grounded.

Lucy stopped pacing and turned to face them, clutching a small piece of paper so hard it was crumpled and close to tearing. Gods above, did she love her odd little family. Not even she understood how it managed to work, but she wouldn't have it any other way. They deserved to know what she had just found out; to know that everything was going to get a lot odder. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucy paused, giving just enough time for that statement to sink in, but continuing before either could say a word.

"I was late, and I took a home test and it was positive so I went to Porly to do a proper test and she's sent me the results and it says the same so it's confirmed. Obviously, with our situation, there's no way of knowing who the biological father is unless it clearly looks like someone or you get an expensive genetic test.

I don't know how you feel about being fathers, because obviously this wasn't planned, but I've always wanted children and there's nothing like the present so… Please, at least be happy for me?"

Lucy's voice had trailed off in fear by the end. She wasn't sure at all how they would take this news and they were still looking too stunned to react. When Natsu's gave finally dropped and he stared at his hands, she prepared for the worst.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He muttered. Then he jumped up, grabbing Gray by the shoulders and shaking him, a huge grin on his face.

"Gray! We're gonna be dads! Holy shit!"

With newfound relief, Lucy turned to Gray to gauge his reaction. He appeared to be taking slightly longer to process, but she could see the moment it finally hit him. Tears welled in his eyes, but his smile was the rarest kind that rivalled Natsu's in pure, shining joy.

"Fuck." All the wonder and happiness he felt came through in that one word, Lucy giggled.

Natsu placed a sloppy kiss on Gray's head, then jumped off the couch to do the same to Lucy. As Natsu ran and jumped around their small house, yelling his excitement for the world to hear, Gray approached Lucy. Her hands were at her mouth, but they weren't doing anything to hide the gigantic grin she was wearing.

"Lucy… We're you afraid we wouldn't want this? That we would leave?"

Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall as she nodded guiltily. Gray chuckled.

"Dumbass." He murmured fondly. "Accident or not, we're here for you. We love you. And it just means that our family is growing. We will love the kid as well."

"Even if we don't know exactly who the father is?"

A sudden tackle hug from Natsu had the both of them fighting to stay upright. It was a battle they lost as all three of them toppled in a heaps onto the floor.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu was laughing while he shouted. "Don't be an idiot. We're both the father. It's everyone's kid! You're gonna be an amazing mum! Kid's gonna have a fuckin weird family though!"

Lucy giggled once more, pulling the boys close and burying her face into their necks.

"Yeah. Weird. But a loving one."

* * *

Nine months later, Natsu and Gray stood either side of Lucy in a hospital bed, watching her with absolute love and adoration. Her, and the tiny newborns she held in her arms. Two of them; twin boys, with jet black hair and big brown eyes, gurgling happily in their mother's arms.

It would take a few more years for their teeth to grow in, revealing slightly elongated and sharp canines. Natsu cackled and muttered something along the lines of "mine" before receiving a sharp whack from Gray. He didn't mind though, as he watched his raven haired boyfriend pick up one of their sons and spin them around while Lucy played with the other.

Natsu was happy. He hadn't known this level of happiness for many, many years, and it was all thanks to these two. And now he had two more bundles of joy to share it with. There wasn't anything more he could have asked for in life.


End file.
